Guitar storage has long been a problem. Space and security against damage are typical of the many concerns faced when storing a stringed instrument such as a guitar. Guitar stands are available but are not conducive to space saving, and typically place the instrument on ground level, where damage is even more likely to occur. Other devices have been offered which are either hooked within a frame of some sort, or require semi-permanent fastening to a surface. Many stringed instrument supporting devices are far more complex than is desirable. Such devices are therefore more expensive to produce and sell. Many guitars are stored in closets, and such storage typically involves a case to insure against damage, as closet floor space is typically used due to the large amount of shelf space required to store such an instrument.
What is needed is a basic guitar storage apparatus which can suspend a stringed instrument, such as a guitar, from a typical clothes hanger rod or the like. The apparatus provided herein provides such, with an inherent counterbalancing feature to provided upright hanging of the instrument below the rod.